Con la pureza de la nieve
by Hikari Hye
Summary: Cuando Lenalee y Kanda estan en una misión, una pequeña inocencia podría hacerlos replantearse el pasado que ambos comparten y sus sentimientos mutuos. Pero Lavi también quiere a Lenalee y no se dará por vencido tan fácil. KandaLenaleeLavi.
1. Chapter 1

D

D.Gray-Man

Con la pureza de la nieve

La tormenta se volvía cada vez más violenta. La nieve los golpeaba en la cara y era difícil caminar dada a cantidad que se había acumulado en el suelo. Lenalee Lee y Yuu Kanda debían de recorrer todavía unos metros más para poder llegar al hotel donde se quedarían esa noche. La Orden Oscura les había asignado una misión en ese pequeño pueblo holandés donde no había dejado de nevar por casi cinco meses. Se sospechaba que una inocencia debía estar detrás de todo aquello.

Al estar tratando de caminar a través de una capa de nieve que casi les llegaba a las rodillas, Lenalee se tropezó con su propio vestido y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Kanda se volteó en cuanto escuchó el quejido de la muchacha al caer a sus espaldas, y tomándola por el brazo derecho la ayudó a levantarse.

-Vamos, tenemos que continuar.- le dijo fríamente el exorcista mientras retomaba el paso. En otra situación Lenalee le hubiera reclamado por su actitud, pero sabía que el crudo clima estaba impacientando a su compañero y que no era bueno hacerlo enojar más. La chica trató de apresurar el paso, pero una diminuta y delgada mano tomando la manga de su vestido se lo impidieron.

Una pequeña niña rubia, con la ropa maltrecha y sucia y un rostro tan pálido como el de la misma nieve, la llamó suavemente. Al verla, la joven china no pudo moverse de su sitio, la frágil imagen de esa niña le provocó un hueco en el estómago.

-¿Quisiera comprar un fósforo?- le preguntó la niña con mirada suplicante.

-¿Fósforos?- repitió Lenalee sin salir de su asombro. ¿Aquella niña estaba en esa tormenta sólo para vender simples fósforos? Ni el fuego de todos esos fósforos podría calentar a alguien con esa nieve, ni podría iluminar un sendero con las nubes tan juntas y grises en el cielo.

-Sí, fósforos.- reafirmó la rubia. Lenalee se agachó para estar a su altura y verle bien los azules ojos que tenía, y los cuales apenas podía mantener abiertos por el frío y el sueño.

-¿No crees que mejor deberías ir a tu casa en lugar de estar aquí afuera? No hay gente pasando, nadie te va a comprar fósforos con esta tormenta.-

-Si hay nieve la gente necesita fuego, y para encenderlo necesitan fósforos.- replicó la pequeña sosteniendo la cajita de fósforos como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Tenemos que irnos.- recriminó Kanda regresando sobre sus pasos. Recién había notado que su compañera no lo estaba siguiendo. Lenalee volteó a verlo con cierta molestia.

-Esta niña está sola en esta tormenta, creo que deberíamos llevarla con nosotros.-

-No puedo irme, debo de vender estos fósforos.- renegó la rubia –Si no lo hago, papá se molestará.-

-¿Tienes un padre?- se asombró Lenalee, Kanda también se notaba un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que una niña con familia estuviera sola en las calles y en esas condiciones. -¿Dónde está?-

-En mi casa.- respondió la inocente criatura.

-Kanda, debemos acompañarla a su casa.- dijo Lenalee como si fuera algo de vida o muerte.

-Ella puede volver sola.-

-¡Kanda! ¡Es una niña! ¿No de da…?-

-Sólo necesito que me compre un fósforo.- interrumpió la pequeña al borde de las lágrimas –Por favor.-

Lenalee miró con enfado a Kanda y tomando la mano de la niña dijo –Yo la llevaré a su casa, tú puedes irte al hotel si quieres.- dio media vuelta y le pidió a la niña que la guiara.

El japonés se quedó viéndolas unos instantes antes de soltar un "che" y seguirlas. ¿Por qué Lenalee siempre tenía que regresar a ayudar a otros cuando tenían cosas más importantes que hacer? ¿Y por qué demonios él siempre acababa siguiéndola? Era una cosa que jamás comprendería.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Lenalee sonriente a la niña. Sabía que Kanda las seguía y eso la hacía sentir mejor de alguna forma. El joven samurai no era una mala persona, testarudo quizás pero no malo, y él siempre la hacía sentir mejor y más segura durante los peores momentos.

-Me llamo Katrien- contestó tímidamente la pequeña.

-Que nombre tan bonito, yo me llamo Lenalee y el gruñón que está ahí atrás se llama Kanda.-

-Lenalee y Kanda…- repitió la vendedora de fósforos con la intención de memorizar aquellos nombres –Muchas gracias.-

-No hay por qué, es bueno ayudar a las personas.-

-Su novio no parece pensar igual- añadió tristemente la rubia. Lenalee se ruborizó un poco y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Él no es mi novio, es tan solo un amigo.-

-P-Perdón.- balbuceó la pequeña apenada. Parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento, lo cual a Lenalee le hizo acordarse de Miranda.

-No, no llores, está bien.- trató de tranquilizar la exorcista, pero la niña se veía muy deprimida. En eso, Lenalee notó que Kanda desenfundaba su espada y daba un salto a sus espaldas para partir un akuma de nivel 1 por la mitad. El sonido de la explosión puso alerta a la china de inmediato, y se colocó de forma defensiva frente a la niña mientras activaba su inocencia.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gritó horrorizada Katrien.

-Te explico luego, quédate atrás de mí y trata de ocultarte.- ordenó la mayor al tiempo que más akuma salían de los callejones del pueblo y se acercaban a ellos rodeándolos. Kanda, sin perder tiempo, se dispuso a cortar uno por uno todos los akuma que tenía a su alcance, haciendo chocar uno contra otro en ocasiones. Lenalee tomó a Katrien en brazos y saltaba de un akuma a otro pateándolos y provocándoles explotar. Los akuma disparaban proyectiles que la chica esquivaba fácilmente y el samurai partía o bloqueaba fácilmente con Mugen.

-Debemos irnos de aquí de inmediato.- dijo Kanda cuando ya ningún akuma estaba a la vista. Lenalee asintió y aún cargando a Katrien corrió en dirección a donde supuestamente estaba la casa de la niña.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!- preguntó Katrien histérica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la caja de fósforos bien sostenida entre sus dedos.

-Son akumas.- respondió Kanda, quien corría tras ellas lo más rápido que podía. Las botas oscuras de Lenalee la hacían ir muy rápido aún si la chica quería ir a un paso normal.

-¿Akumas? ¡Entonces ustedes deben de ser ángeles!- exclamó la chiquilla con ingenuidad provocando que ambos exorcistas casi se tropezaran.

-No, nosotros somos exorcistas.- rió Lenalee.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí está mi casa!- señaló Katrien apuntando a una pequeña casa de madera vieja, se veía algo de humo salir por la diminuta chimenea que tenía. A unos metros de la puerta, Lenalee dejó abajo a la niña, pero ésta al ver su casa parecía no querer moverse de su sitio y hasta temblaba un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres ir a ver a tu papá?-

-Es que… no he vendido ningún fósforo hoy, se podría enojar…-

Kanda la miró sumamente molesto, después de todo lo que Lenalee lo había hecho pasar solo para llevar a esa niña a casa… que ella no quisiera entrar a su casa era el colmo. El japonés tomó a la niña bruscamente por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la puerta de la casa, la cual tocó impacientemente hasta que un hombre delgado y sucio la abrió. La nariz del exorcista de inmediato percibió una peste a alcohol.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó el hombre con un humor aparentemente igual o peor que el de Kanda y una voz ronca.

-¿Esta es su hija?- interrogó Kanda haciendo a la niña avanzar un paso al frente, Lenalee se acercó indignada y abrazó a Katrien separándola de aquellos dos.

-¡Kanda! ¡No la trates así!-

-¿Qué hizo esta mocosa?- quiso saber el hombre, miraba a Katrien de una manera muy fría y llena de furia.

-La trajimos por que estaba sola en la tormenta vendiendo fósforos.- replicó Lenalee viendo con reproche al hombre.

-¿Y? Ese es su trabajo.-

-¿Cómo que es su trabajo? ¿No debería usted de cuidar a su hija?-

-Ella tiene que trabajar para ganarse la vida. No todo es fácil en estos tiempos ¿sabe?-

-¿Envía a trabajar a su hija mientras usted se queda aquí a tomar?- cuestionó Kanda sin perder la calma.

-Sí ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-¡Mucho! ¡Usted es su padre y debería cuidar de ella! ¡No enviarla a trabajar en estas condiciones!-

-¡Yo soy su padre y hago con ella lo que se me da la gana!- gritó el hombre apartando a Katrien de Lenalee y arrojándola dentro de la choza que tenían por hogar. -¡Lárguense de mi casa ahora mismo! ¡Y no vuelvan!- la puerta se cerró de golpe, ambos exorcistas se miraron uno al otro antes de que Kanda diera media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Vamos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.-

-Pero Kanda, ella…-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, vámonos.-

Resignada, Lenalee avanzó detrás de él echando un último vistazo a la casa de Katrien y sintiendo como la tormenta se volvía más fría.

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic de D.Gray-Man, se ubica en el periodo actual del manga y es un triángulo amoroso KandaLenaleeLavi. La pequeña Katrien es creación original mía y está basada en el cuento "La Niña de los Fósforos". Espero que les guste el fic y me dejen un review con comentarios y sugerencias. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

D

D.Gray-Man

Con la pureza de la nieve

Capítulo 2

Cuando Lenalee despertó esa mañana la tormenta de nieve ya había pasado y por la ventana podía verse a los hombres quitando nieve de las entradas y a los niños pequeños jugando con la nieve.

-Katrien…- murmuró al ver la dicha con la que las familias gozaban del producto de la tormenta, y recordando la horrible situación en que esa pequeña rubia se encontraba. Sintió un vacío en el estómago al recordar cómo el padre de la niña la había apartado de su lado y la mirada desesperada que la pequeña le dirigió. –Tengo que ir a buscarla.- decidió y fue por su ropa para vestirse. Al cabo de un rato ya estaba dejando una nota en la puerta de la habitación de Kanda y se disponía a salir en búsqueda de la niña. Se sentía mal de dejarlo solo cuando tenían una misión que cumplir… y sabía que Kanda se molestaría de que ella antepusiera una niña a su deber como exorcista, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que si no ayudaba a Katrien se arrepentiría de por vida.

Fue a preguntar a varias personas del pueblo si sabían algo sobre la pequeña vendedora de fósforos, pero la gente solo sabía decir que la habían visto alguna vez pero nunca la habían tomado en cuenta, ni siquiera habían considerado el comprarle un fósforo.

Aún más preocupada, la exorcista decidió ir a buscarla a su casa, probablemente estaría cerca de ahí. Así lo hizo y una calle antes de llegar a la choza pudo ver a Katrien sentada en una esquina abrazando una muñeca de porcelana. Suspirando aliviada, Lenalee caminó hacia la niña y se agachó al llegar donde ella.

-Katrien-chan…- la llamó, la pequeña salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a verla, al instante una sonrisa se formó en su infantil y sucio rostro. Lenalee pudo notar algunos moretes y golpes en su cara.

-¡Señorita Lenalee! ¡Hola! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Donde está el señor Kanda?-

-Kanda no está conmigo ahora, vine a verte por que quería saber cómo estabas.-

-Ah, estoy bien. Ady me está cuidando.- dijo levantando a su muñeca y acercándola a Lenalee. La muñeca llevaba un vestido verde oscuro sumamente sucio, y rizado cabello castaño oscuro. La cara de la muñeca estaba manchada y tenia varias raspaduras así como algunas grietas. Una verdadera lástima que una muñeca tan fina estuviera en un estado tan deplorable. -¿Verdad que es bonita? Mi abuela me la obsequió.-

-¿Y donde está tu abuela?- preguntó Lenalee con la esperanza de que el padre no fuera el único familiar de Katrien

-Se fue al cielo hace mucho igual que mi mami… por eso mi papá está triste y se enoja mucho.-

-Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tu papá debería hacerse responsable de ti y no tratarte tan feo.-

-Mi papá me quiere… pero está enfermito.- sollozó Katrien abrazando más a su muñeca. Lenalee se sintió más molesta todavía con ese hombre.

-Iré a hablar con él y lo haré que entre en razón, sino ya veré que hago para que no estes con él.- decidió levantándose.

-¡No!- pidió Katrien poniéndose de pie y tomándola por la falda del vestido –Yo quiero mucho a mi papá, no me separen de él.-

-Pero si te ha pegado, tan sólo mira tu cara.-

-Es que se enojó por que no vendí nada ayer. Por favor, no le diga nada.-

-Katrien, lo que tu papá hace está mal y tú no tienes por qué pagar por ello.-

-Mi papá esta enfermo y no sabe lo que hace. Él me quiere mucho, por favor no me separe de él.- suplicó llorando –Es el único que me queda.-

-Katrien…-

-Lenalee.- la voz de Kanda se escuchó detrás de ellas, ambas voltearon y efectivamente el japonés caminaba hacia ellas no muy contento.

-Kanda… ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- balbuceó Lenalee al verse descubierta.

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir y yo no voy a perder mi tiempo.-

-¡Señor Kanda! ¡Hola!- saludó Katrien alegremente, Kanda la miró un tanto desconcertado por el "señor" y luego dirigió su vista a su compañera nuevamente.

-Así que buscaste a la niña de nuevo…-

-Perdóname, pero es que ayer…-

-Lo que a esta niña le pase no es asunto nuestro, venimos aquí por una razón mucho más importante.-

-Lo sé, pero no quise dejar las cosas así. Katrien es muy pequeña y su papá…-

-Por eso te dije que no es asunto nuestro.- interrumpió el exorcista sintiendose cada vez más frustrado por sus vanos intentos de hacer entender a Lenalee. –Si no hacemos esto sabes bien lo que podría pasar con toda la gente de este pueblo.-

La exorcista china pareció entonces comprender los motivos de Kanda para apresurarla. Era cierto… si no cumplían con la misión los akuma encontrarían la inocencia antes y la gente de ese pueblo, Katrien incluida, correrían un grave riesgo.

-Tienes razón… hay que continuar con la misión.- la chica miró a Katrien nuevamente y con algo de tristeza –Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- en esos instantes la puerta de la casa de Katrien se abrió y los gritos del papá llamándola se escucharon. Al ver a la niña el hombre se acercó dando zancadas.

-¡Katrien! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la casa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo…?! Oh, ustedes de nuevo.- se interrumpió al notar a ambos exorcistas -¿Qué quieren ahora?-

Lenalee hubiera respondido de manera diferente si no hubiera sentido la mirada de Kanda presionándola a irse y la mirada suplicante de Katrien.

-Nada, tan sólo pasabamos por aquí.-

-Pues no quiero que siquiera pasen cerca de mi hija. La gente metiche como ustedes no es bienvenida en mi propiedad.-

-Esta no es su propiedad.- renegó la exorcista cruzándose de brazos. En ese instante un sonido ya bastante conocido para ella los interrumpió. A unos metros de ellos una mujer se había transformado en un akuma, y seguidamente varios akuma más comenzaron a surgir. Kanda gruño y desenfundó a mugen mientra que el papá de Katrien gritaba horrorizado abrazando a su hija. Sin perder tiempo Lenalee imitó a Kanda y activó su inocencia: las botas oscuras. -¡Rápido! ¡Huyan de aquí!- ordenó a quienes ahora estaban detrás de ella. El hombre sin perder tiempo tomó a Katrien por la muñeca y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Ambos exorcistas se dedicaron a pelear contra los akuma mientras que la gente en las cercanías huía asustada. Había decenas de akumas nivel uno y tres de nivel dos. Como la vez anterior, Kanda bloqueaba las balas y misiles de los akuma mientras se abría paso para partirlos de uno o varios cortes. Lenalee a su vez no paraba de moverse golpeando cuanto akuma o misil se atravesara en su camino. Estaban tan enfrascados en la batalla que no notaron que uno de los akuma nivel dos había desaparecido repentinamente sino hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente de la choza a unos metros.

-¡Katrien!- llamó la chica apresurandose hacia de donde provenían los gritos. Su compañero se quedó peleando contra los akuma que quedaban ahí.

Cuando Lenalee abrió la puerta de la casa lo primero que vio fue como la piel del padre de Katrien, quien la estaba protegiendo con su propio cuerpo, se llenaba de pentágonos y estrellas, clara señal de que una bala de akuma le había dado y se desvanecería en pocos segundos. -¡Katrien no respires eso!- gritó al tiempo que corría hacia ella y la apartaba de su padre cubriéndole la boca para que no respirara el humo causado por la explosión de su papá.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- lloró desesperadamente la niña abrazando su muñeca y viendo donde solía estar su progenitor. Lenalee la puso en el suelo y se preparó para combatir al akuma, pero éste tenía una especie de tentáculos que la golpearon y la lanzaron contra la pared. Katrien no dejaba de llorar y gritarle a su ahora difunto padre, y abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza a su muñeca.

El akuma se aproximó a Katrien rápidamente, y Lenalee apenas podía moverse… la niña no dejaba de llorar viendo horrorizada a la monstruosa criatura, el miedo la tenía inmovilizada…

En ese momento Kanda llegó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero no podría alcanzar impedir que el akuma atacara a la rubia. Entonces los ojos de la muñeca de porcelana comenzaron a emitir un brillo azulado y su boca se abrió dejando salir una gran ventisca que impulsó al akuma contra la pared y lo congeló formando un tempano de hielo. El frío viento se arremolinó alrededor de ellos y se expandió con tanta fuerza que las paredes de la casa no pudieron resistir y fueron impulsadas hacia fuera. Lenalee y Kanda pudieron mantenerse en su sitio con mucho esfuerzo.

-Esa es la inocencia.- dijo Kanda mientras encajaba a Mugen en el suelo para sostenerse, Lenalee se sujetaba de una tubería que había resistido.

-¡Katrien! ¡Katrien, haz que se detenga!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la niña no dejaba de llorar y el viento parecía no dejarla oír. Así que haciendo uso del poder de las botas oscuras, Lenalee tomó impulso y saltó donde ella para abrazarla. –Calma Katrien, tranquilizate.- le pidió suavemente.

-¡Mi papá! ¡Mi papá!- lloraba ella -¡No quiero quedarme sola! ¡Quiero que vuelva!-

-Lo sé, pero debes de calmarte, nos pones en peligro a todos.-

-¡Quiero a mi papá! ¡Necesito que vuelva!-

-¡Katrien! ¡Cálmate!- pidió Lenalee desesperadamente.

-Es mejor que te calmes o las cosas se pondrán peor.- le dijo Kanda una vez que pudo abrirse paso y acercarse un poco más.

-Mi papá… mi papá está…- balbuceó viendo a Kanda al tiempo que ella y la tormenta se tranquilizaban. El japonés se agachó hasta poderla ver a los ojos.

-Tu padre no volverá.- le dijo, pero esta vez su voz no denotaba tanta frialdad como en otras ocasiones. Katrien dejó salir un par de silenciosas lágrimas, y soltó a su muñeca. La tormenta cesó y la niña se refugió en el regazo de Lenalee al tiempo que ella la abrazaba cálidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella mañana dentro de la Orden Oscura comenzó a sentirse un frío inusual

Con la pureza de la nieve

Capítulo 3

Una triste nevada

Aquella mañana dentro de la Orden Oscura comenzó a sentirse un frío inusual. Todos parecían molestos por ello, excepto Lavi y Bookman quienes se preguntaban por qué esa temperatura si aún faltaba para el invierno. Los dos miembros del clan Bookmen caminaban hacia la cafetería cuando unos gritos provenientes de Komui los distrajeron.

-¡Ajajaja! ¡Tengo la muñeca y no podrás quitármela!- celebraba el hombre mientras corría en dirección a ellos sosteniendo una muñeca de porcelana. Tras él podía verse a una pequeña y delgada niña rubia que lo perseguía llorando; y a Lenalee que iba tras ellos enojada.

-¡Devuélvemela! ¡Es mi muñeca! ¡Los hombres no juegan con muñecas!- chillaba Katrien.

-¡No quiero jugar con ella, sólo quiero convertirla en un arma!- respondió Komui riendo maléficamente.

-¡Hermano! ¡Ya estás muy grande para estas cosas!- regañó Lenalee, al ver al pelirrojo y al anciano enfrente la chica les pidió su ayuda -¡Detengan a mi hermano, por favor!-

-¡Lavi! ¡Fuera de mi camino!- ordenó el supervisor. Lavi y Bookman se pegaron a las paredes del pasillo pero el pelirrojo discretamente alargó la pierna derecha frente a Komui justo cuando iba pasando, lo que provocó caer estrepitosamente soltando la muñeca de porcelana, la cual Lavi atrapó en el aire.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el sucesor de Bookman.

-Una muñeca.- contestó el anciano con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Lavi torpe! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste tropezar?!- gruñó Komui.

-¿Te hice tropezar? Lo siento.-

-¡Mi muñeca!- dijo Katrien extendiendo los brazos en cuanto los alcanzó –¿Me la podría dar por favor?-

-Aquí tienes preciosa.- sonrió Lavi devolviendo la muñeca a su legítima dueña.

-¡No! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Lavi!- reprendió Komui poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué acaso la muñeca era tuya?- le cuestionó el pelirrojo escéptico.

-¡No te burles de mí!- exigió el chino.

-¿Una nueva inocencia?- supuso Bookman tomándose las cosas seriamente como siempre. Aunque en realidad no veía otra razón por la cual Komui le quitaría un juguete a una niña.

-Así es.- contestó Komui retomando la compostura y acomodándose los lentes –Kanda y mi hermosa Lenalee la encontraron durante su última misión.-

-Oh, Lenalee, eso es fantástico.- felicitó el pelirrojo a la chica que estaba recuperando el aliento.

-Gracias Lavi, también por detener a mi hermano.-

-No hay problema.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa. –Entonces me imagino que esta pequeñita es el acomodador ¿cierto?- Katrien se sonrojó y ocultó el rostro tras su muñeca lo cual hizo reír un poco a Lavi y Lenalee.

-Anda, preséntate.- le indicó Lenalee sosteniendo los hombros de la niña. Ella levantó tímidamente la vista y suavemente habló.

-Mi nombre es Katrien Millan, mucho gusto en conocerlos.-

-Mucho gusto Katy-chan, mi nombre es Lavi y el anciano que parece panda es Bookman.- gracias a este comentario el pelirrojo se ganó un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su maestro. Komui aprovechó el susto de la niña al ver esto y le quitó la muñeca de nuevo.

-¡La tengo de nuevo!- se mofó Komui alzando la muñeca

-¡Ady!- exclamó la holandesa dando saltos para alcanzarla, lo cual fue en vano.

-Hermano, esa no es forma de tratar a Katrien- reprendió Lenalee.

-Pero Lenalee, tenemos que analizar esta inocencia y convertirla en un arma que pueda usar.-

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero a mi muñeca! ¡El señor Komui es malo!- gritó Katrien rompiendo en llanto.

-Hermano, por favor.- suplicó Lenalee abrazando a la rubia y mirando a su hermano de manera reprobatoria. –Sabes que es lo único que le queda.-

Al oír esto el hermano mayor de la exorcista no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión melancólica. Hacía unos minutos su preciosa hermana y Kanda habían llegado a la orden trayendo a Katrien, quien en ese momento mostraba una mirada muy fría y vacía, y el edificio completo se había comenzado a enfriar. La joven exorcista le había contado todo lo ocurrido mientras que el japonés contribuyó sólo con unos detalles. La historia de la holandesa era conmovedora, pero, tras haber confirmado la inocencia en la muñeca con ayuda de Hevlaska, Komui se había olvidado por completo de ello en su afán de experimentar con el arma anti-akuma.

-Está bien, cuidaré de tu muñeca.- prometió agachándose a la altura de Katrien y viéndola fijamente a los ojos –Sólo veré qué es lo que hace que congele cosas. Te la devolveré pronto.-

-¿Está seguro?- sollozó la niña aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Sí, te lo prometo.- sonrió el supervisor y Katrien se limpió el rostro con las manos para corresponderle la sonrisa –Pero voy a necesitar que me devuelvas a mi Lenalee mientras tanto.-

-No- rechazó rotundamente la niña aferrándose a la mayor. Los presentes supieron que eso desataría el peor de los berrinches de Komui. Así que antes de que su hermano armara un gran alboroto, Lenalee decidió actuar.

-Katrien, yo tengo que ayudar a mi hermano pero tú puedes ir a comer algo por mientras.-

-¿Comer?-

-Sí, en la orden tenemos una gran cafetería, todos nuestros amigos se reúnen ahí.-

-Pero yo no conozco a nadie y este lugar está muy grande, me voy a perder.-

-Yo te llevaré.- ofreció Lavi –Justo íbamos para allá.-

-Pero…-

-Anda Katrien, Lavi es un buen amigo mío, te cuidará bien.- trató de convencer Lenalee, la niña finalmente la soltó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero vuelve pronto.-

-Te lo prometo, ahora ve con Lavi.- pidió la señorita Lee, Katrien caminó hacia Lavi y tímidamente tomó su mano izquierda para que él la guiara al comedor.

-Y dime Katrien-chan ¿qué es lo que hace tu muñeca?- preguntó el pelirrojo cuando notó los nervios de su acompañante.

-Ah, eh pues… hace nieve- respondió Katrien como si tuviera miedo a decir algo incorrecto.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué sabores?- bromeó Lavi, la niña se notó confundida.

-Eso no fue gracioso.- regañó Bookman impasible. Pronto llegaron al gran comedor y Katrien inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de las piernas de Lavi lo cual le causó gracia al muchacho. Bookman se adelantó y fue donde Jerry.

-Este es el comedor- explicó el futuro Bookman –Aquí nos reunimos todos a comer y descansar.-

-Hay muchas personas…- musitó la rubia asustada.

-Todos son amigos, ninguno te hará daño. Ven, vamos por algo de comer.- cuando vio que Bookman se iba a sentar ya con una bandeja llena de comida, Lavi tomó una bandeja y fue a la ventanilla donde Jerry lo recibió alegremente.

-Oh ¿y quién es esa pequeñita tan linda?- preguntó el cocinero en cuanto notó la rubia cabecita de Katrien, como acto reflejo la niña se ocultó tras Lavi nuevamente.

"_Si no es su muñeca, soy yo" _pensó el pelirrojo al verla –Ella es Katrien-chan, acaba de llegar a la orden hoy. Katrien, él es Jerry y es quien cocina para todos nosotros.-

-Mucho gusto Katrien. Siéntete libre de pedirme todo lo que quieras para comer, yo lo prepararé para ti en un instante.-

La niña pareció relajarse un poco y saliendo de detrás de Lavi se puso de puntillas frente a la ventanilla para poder ver bien a Jerry, sin embargo solo los ojos y parte de su cabeza se veían.

-¿Tiene leche?- cuestionó con los ojos bien abiertos en señal de ilusión. Jerry incrédulo sólo atinó a ver a Lavi en busca de una explicación que el pelirrojo era incapaz de darle.

-Claro que tengo, aquí tenemos cualquier cosa que quieras comer.-

-¡Entonces quiero leche y pan con mantequilla, por favor!-

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Estás segura que no quieres nada más? Tenemos toneladas de comida.-

-¿Se puede pedir más?-

-¡Por supuesto que se puede!-

-Esto…- Katrien miró a Lavi confundida –No sé qué más pedir.-

-Si no tienes hambre no hay problema.- le dijo él, pero en ese instante el estómago de la niña rugió fuertemente haciéndola sonrojar al instante –S-sí tienes hambre…- musitó el exorcista sorprendido.

-Lavi ¿de dónde viene esta niña?- le preguntó Jerry indignado. –Parece que nunca le hubieran dado de comer.-

-Soy huérfana.- replicó Katrien bajando la vista tristemente. Jerry soltó un chillido y al instante comenzó a llorar ruidosamente.

-¡Pobre de ti! ¡Tan pequeña y tienes que arreglártelas sola en este mundo cruel y triste!-

-Jerry, cálmate.- pidió Lavi, todos los presentes en el comedor miraban hacia ellos, y Katrien parecía que también quería llorar. –La mayoría aquí somos huérfanos, no tienes por qué ponerte así.-

-¡Eso lo vuelve mucho peor!- sollozó el hombre, Lavi decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí, y tras decirle a Jerry que le diera a Katrien y a él algunos hot cakes, se llevó a la pequeña a la mesa donde Allen, Miranda y Krory estaban sentados.

-Lavi ¿sabes por qué Jerry estaba llorando?- preguntó Allen mientras partía un pedazo del filete que tenía en su plato.

-Debe estar algo sensible hoy…- respondió el pelirrojo para evitarse mayores explicaciones.

-¿Y esa niña?- Miranda fue la primera que notó a Katrien, la niña nuevamente se escondió tras Lavi.

-Es Katy-chan, Lenalee y Kanda la trajeron- fue la presentación que el futuro Bookman hizo.

-M-me llamo Katrien, mucho gusto.-

-Hola Katrien, mi nombre es Allen Walker, mucho gusto.- dijo el chico de cabello blanco.

-Yo soy Miranda Lotto, es un placer conocerte.- la mujer le dedicó a la niña una amable sonrisa que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Y-yo… yo soy…- Krory miraba a la niña temblando mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Kuro-chan?- preguntó Lavi.

-Es que… es que ella… ¡se parece tanto a Eliade!- lloró Arystar, los demás exorcistas soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

-Krory, Katrien es apenas una niña… Eliade era…- Allen se interrumpió a sí mismo al no encontrar cómo describir al akuma del cual Krory se había enamorado. –Eliade era…-

-Era un akuma con el aspecto de una mujer sumamente hermosa.- completó Lavi despreocupadamente, lo que provocó que Krory llorara aún más. Katrien, para sorpresa de todos, se acercó a Krory y con una expresión seria puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-No se preocupe, si uno de esos feos monstruos se lo quiere comer, la señorita Lenalee y el señor Kanda nos salvarán.-

Los cuatro exorcistas se quedaron mirándola estupefactos.

-Creo que te equivocas… Kanda no te va a salvar- soltó Allen quien ya había acabado su filete y comía un emparedado más largo y grueso que su brazo.

-No es cierto, el señor Kanda me salvó de un montón de feos monstruos.- defendió la niña, los demás alternaban la mirada de ella a Allen esperando ver qué decía el joven.

-Debe haber sido tu imaginación.-

-¡No lo fue! ¡La señorita Lenalee también lo vio!-

-Aún así seguro no lo hizo para salvarte a ti.- dijo él terminando su emparedado y conteniéndose para no subir su tono de voz.

-¡Sí lo hizo!-

-No lo hizo.- insistió Allen perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Sí lo hizo!-

-¡No lo hizo!- gritó el muchacho finalmente, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando Katrien lo miró con los ojos humedecidos. Lenalee y Komui llegaron a la cafetería y se acercaron hacia ellos sin percatarse de la tensión entre esos exorcistas.

-¡Katrien-chaaan!- llamó Komui alegremente ocultando algo tras su espalda –Ya terminé de examinar a tu muñeca, y me alegra decirte que ya puedes usarla cuando quieras. Y te preparé una sorpresa.-

-Esto te va a gustar mucho.- aseguró Lenalee antes de que su hermano sacara lo que ocultaba. Era la muñeca de Katrien, pero ya no tenía ningún raspón, mancha o pieza rota… incluso le habían puesto un nuevo vestido color azul oscuro que se veía bastante elegante y alegre a la vez. La dueña de la muñeca se quedó sin palabras mientras recibía en sus brazos su única posesión, unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras los miembros de la orden veían la escena enternecidos.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Komui viendo cómo Katrien examinaba a su muñeca sin decir palabra alguna.

-Está preciosa…- musitó para luego voltear hacia Komui y abrazarlo llorando –¡Muchas gracias!-

-Bienvenida a la Orden Oscura, Katrien-chan.-

--/-/--

Ese día Katrien lo pasó siguiendo a Lenalee a donde quiera que ella fuera, así como un patito siga a su mamá. Los científicos, buscadores y otros exorcistas no tardaron en notar la presencia de la rubia y ser presentados a ella. Katrien se mostraba tímida, y se escondía detrás de Lenalee u ocultaba su cara tras su recién reparada muñeca.

-No me gusta este lugar.- confesó la pequeña cuando acompañaba a Lenalee a la sala de pruebas, pues Reever y otros miembros del departamento de ciencias querían probar la inocencia dentro de la muñeca.

-A mi tampoco me gusta mucho, pero tenemos que venir para que te digan si hay algo peligroso con tu arma anti-akuma.-

-Si me quedo aquí… ¿voy a tener que pelear contra esos monstruos?- quiso saber la temerosa niña, Lenalee se sintió afligida al escucharla. A ella nunca le gustó pelear, pero había sido forzada a hacerlo desde muy pequeña, y al enterarse de que Katrien también tenía una inocencia no quiso llevarla a la orden por miedo a que le hicieran lo mismo que a ella.

Pero Kanda opinó lo contrario. Aún si Lenalee insistió en que no debían obligar a Katrien a algo que ella no quería y que el que tuviera una inocencia no era motivo para alejarla de su hogar, Kanda consiguió persuadirla diciendo que era mejor llevarla a la orden que dejarla por su cuenta para que los akuma la mataran. Con eso fue más que suficiente.

Convencer a la niña, quien durante todo un día estuvo sentada en los restos de su casa junto a la ropa que su padre dejó al convertirse en polvo, fue fácil. Katrien estaba tan desesperanzada y se sentía tan sola que estuvo dispuesta a seguir a Kanda y Lenalee a donde ellos la llevaran. Después de todo, ellos eran en ese momento las únicas personas que conocía.

Tras dejar a Katrien con Reever y los otros, Lenalee fue a la cocina a prepararles algo de café como siempre hacía. Apartarse de la niña le incomodaba mucho, y no sabía por qué. Era así desde que la había conocido…

-Quizás ya me encariñé mucho con ella.- dijo para sí misma al tiempo que añadía un par de cucharadas de azúcar a la taza de su hermano. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Johny se asomó muy agitado.

-Lenalee ¿Ha visto a Katrien-chan? ¿Ha pasado por aquí?-

-Acabo de dejarla con ustedes.- respondió sorprendida. -¿Pasó algo?-

-Es que… es que su inocencia creó una ventisca muy fuerte que rompió varias cosas y salió corriendo llorando asustada.-

Lenalee no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

--/-/--

Kanda caminó por los pasillos viendo bastante molesto cómo exorcistas, buscadores y uno que otro científico llamaba a Katrien mientras abrían cada puerta y se asomaban en cada rincón desesperadamente.

-Kanda ¿No la has visto?- se detuvo a preguntarle Allen en medio de su preocupación, olvidándose por un momento de con quien trataba.

-Por supuesto que no la he visto.- gruñó el japonés expresando su enojo en su mirada, el joven Walker se notó molesto también.

-Ya calmense ustedes dos, ya bastante tenemos con Katrien desaparecida.- regañó Lavi ganándose una mirada asesina y un gruñido por parte de sus dos compañeros.

-Pobre Katrien, debe estar perdida y asustada.- temió Miranda ajena a la pelea entre los muchachos.

-Hace rato dijo que no le gustaba estar aquí… ¿Qué tal si se escapó?- sollozó Lenalee, Kanda la miró de reojo aún de mal humor.

-Ella no hará eso.- dijo completamente convencido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Apenas y llegó hoy, y la conocimos hace un par de días… todo ha sido tan repentino que…-

-Ella no es como tú.- interrumpió el samurai antes de dar media vuelta y perderse por el pasillo dejando atrás a Allen quejándose de lo grosero que era, a Miranda confundida, Lavi preocupado y Lenalee sin poder articular palabra alguna.

El exorcista japonés fue hasta las escaleras que, según tenía entendido, llevaban a la azotea de la orden. Subió con paso rapidez, alejándose del ruido que había abajo, y abrió la puerta dándose cuenta de inmediato que el clima era bastante frío y hacía algo de viento…

-Katrien.- dijo para sus adentros y se aventuró al exterior, no tuvo que caminar mucho más para darse cuenta de que la niña estaba ahí de pie abrazando a su muñeca. La pequeña rubia miraba al cielo sin mostrar expresión alguna, completamente serena y fría… como la misma nieve. –Oye.- en cuanto Kanda la llamó, la niña volteó algo sorprendida -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Todos abajo te están buscando.-

-Perdón, señor Kanda. Es que me perdí y…-

-Pues más vale que bajes ahora.- el tono de Kanda era severo pero no estaba tan enojado como hacía unos momentos, al parecer el aire fresco le había hecho bien. Katrien sonrió y corrió hacia donde él se encontraba deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia.

-¿Me puede acompañar?- pidió. Kanda chasqueó la lengua y guió a la niña escaleras abajo y por el pasillo donde Lenalee fue hacia ella en cuanto la vio.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien, nos tenías preocupados.-

-Perdón, no quise perderme.- se disculpó la pequeña ocultando el rostro tras su muñeca.

-Lo importante es que no le pasó nada.- comentó Lavi acariciando la cabeza de la rubia y sonriendo –Ya todos podremos descansar.-

Harto de lo empalagosa de la escena, Kanda se dispuso a regresar a la azotea, pero Katrien lo detuvo al llamar su nombre. El exorcista suspiró y se volteó para ver qué quería la niña esta vez.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme tanto.- le dijo viéndolo aún con parte del rostro escondido tras la muñeca –Mi papá desde el cielo también se lo agradece por que de no ser por usted yo no estaría aquí.- alzó un poco más la cabeza dejando ver su nariz y su boca para sonreírle de nuevo al exorcista –Usted y la señorita Lenalee son como la nieve para mí.-

Algo confundido por el comentario, Kanda musitó un "de nada" y regresó a la azotea dejando a la pequeña al cuidado de Lenalee y Lavi. El pelirrojo miró a su compañera en armas con un deje de confusión.

-Creí que tú también ibas a agradecerle por encontrarla.-

-¡Lo olvidé por completo!- exclamó la chica llevándose una mano a la boca, avergonzada.

-Yo ya le agradecí.- denotó Katrien inocentemente.

-Sí, lo sabemos.- concedió Lavi –Pero ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de que Yu y Lenalee son como la nieve?-

-Ah, es que mi abuela me solía decir que la nieve viene para cubrir el suelo con su blancura y enseñarnos la pureza que tenemos. Y que algunas personas eran como la nieve… así como el señor Kanda y mi papá.-

-Oh, así que Yu te recuerda a tu papá.- supuso Lavi.

-Un poco.-

-Kanda no es para nada como tu papá.- dijo Lenalee un poco molesta al recordar al padre de la niña –Ni siquiera en el temperamento.- añadió acordándose de cómo Kanda en una ocasión mostró más compostura que el señor Millan.

-Mi papá no era malo, ni tampoco lo es el señor Kanda. Ambos están enojados por que están tristes.-

-¿Kanda? ¿Triste?- rió Lavi

-Mi papá se puso así cuando mi mamá se murió- defendió Katrien sintiéndose insultada por la pregunta –Y creo que el señor Kanda también está triste por algo.- esto despertó algo dentro de la mente de los dos mayores.

Kanda estaba en la orden desde que tenía seis años, estaba ahí desde antes que ellos dos llegaran y desde que lo habían conocido tenía esa mala actitud hacia los demás. Nunca había mencionado nada sobre su pasado o su familia, y la verdad nadie se atrevía a preguntarle por temor a la espada del japonés… ahora que Katrien lo decía parecía tener sentido.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y parecieron comprender lo que el otro pensaba. Lenalee tomó la mano de la rubia y le dijo que la llevaría de vuelta a su habitación, mientras que Lavi se despedía diciendo que iría a consultar unas cosas antes de dormir.


End file.
